fatal_fiction_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Elminster Aumar
Elminster Aumar is a character from the Dungeons & Dragons' Forgotten Realms Campaign Setting, a role playing game created by game designer Ed Greenwood, Dungeons & Dragons was published by Tactical Study Rules (TSR Inc) until it was bought by Wizards of The Coast which became a Subsidiary of Hasbro. Wiki Match-Ups * Gandalf VS Elminster Aumar History Elminster himself is one of the most well known Arch Mages within the Dungeons & Dragons Forgotten Realms Campaign Setting as well as a Chosen of Mystra. But before he became the stuff of legend he was meant to become, Elminster first started out as a son of a village lord named Ethryn & and his wife Amrythale, who were murdered by the hands of a Shadowmaster Magelord named Undarl. After taking up his father's broken sword, Elminster found himself becoming a brigand as well as a thief only at the young age of 12. Coming to the realization that he didn't have a taste for killing others, he quickly gave it up and became a burglar in Hastarl, the city-capital of Athalantar. Once there, he met up with the Magister of that era, who bore the mantle of the goddess Mystra and asked Elminster if he was interested in learning magic. Elminster's response was that he refused. After a series of adventures, it eventually came to the point where Mystra herself paid a visit to Elminster. Once she did so, she left him awestruck with a message that he would one day learn the ways of arcane magics and worship her as well. In an attempt to perhaps further widen his world-view, Elminster became a priestess under the name of Elmara which allowed him (uhh, her during then) to move within the boundaries of his enemies without the knowledge that Elminster was within their circles. After completing a series of even more adventures, Elmara felt ready to become a mage and thus was changed back to Elminster and learned about arcane magics from the sorceress Myrjala, eventually becoming powerful enough to challenge the evil Magelords who usurped the kingdom. In the aftermath of the battle, Elminster triumphed and assumed the throne of Athalantar. Despite being crowned the King of Athalantar, Elminster immediately passed on the kingship to one of his friends who just happened to be a Knight of Athalantar with his reasons for this being that he only fought to avenge the death of his family and not become part of a monarchy. Once he and Myrjala left the kingdom, Myrjala then revealed herself as Mystra the Goddess of All Magic and upon doing so she offered to make Elminster to be one of her Chosen. Elminster readily accepted. Information Background * Age: 1267 years old * Species: Human * Place of Birth: Athalantar * Alignment: Chaotic Good * Profession: Arch Mage of Shadowdale Arsenal & Equipment * Spells * Feats & Stats * Skills & Experience * Resistances & Immunities * Faults & Weaknesses * Gallery Elminster-Sundering-Tyler-Jacobson.png Forgotten Realms - Elminster Aumar as he appears in the comics.png|Elminster Aumar as he appears in the comics Forgotten Realms - Elminster Aumar as he's about to visit Myth Drannor by Ciruelo Cabral.png|Elminster Aumar as he's about to visit Myth Drannor by Ciruelo Cabral Forgotten Realms - Elminster Aumar as he appears on the limited edition front cover of The Grand Tour.png|Elminster Aumar as he appears on the limited edition front cover of The Grand Tour Forgotten Realms - Elminster Aumar in Hell by Stawicki.png|Elminster Aumar in Hell by Stawicki Trivia Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Tabletop Game Combatants Category:Male Category:Wizard Category:Magic Users Category:Sword Wielders Category:Immortal Characters Category:Staff Wielders Category:D&D Forgotten Realm Characters Category:Dungeons & Dragons Category:Heroes Category:Healers Category:Non-Playable Characters in Role Playing Category:Role Playing Gaming Characters Category:Fire Manipulators Category:Hasbro Characters Category:Cold Manipulators Category:Illusionists Category:Priest/Priestess Category:Discordant Good Category:Teleporters